


Loves Bitter Twist

by GallyTheBeautyQueen



Series: Loves Bitter [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallyTheBeautyQueen/pseuds/GallyTheBeautyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Gally save himself when he thinks there's nothing left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Bitter Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continued work from Loves Bitter, so if you wish to follow the story I recommend reading the first story. This is also set when Thomas and Teresa joins in The Glade so skipping forward a few years. I will be writing little romance nights for inbetween but I want to focus on the bigger parts.  
> Parts of Gally's imprisoment is not true and is of my own creation as I want it to be part of my own creation

The box had sent up 2 new Greenies in less than a week (Thomas and Teresa) it was starting to go wrong in The Glade. Grievers was stinging people during the day, the box wasnt going back down, Newt was in set mode of panic, leaving less time to have nights together. Gally spent his night, head in his hands, wondering what to do. He'd kept it secret for a while now but the serum to help the stings, he had 2, he'd used one which is why he remembered Thomas in memories, he did this, it was all his fault! W.C.K.D. chose him to ruin us all, to ruin him and Newt, but mainly The Glade. His memories was where he saw Newt, drowning, Gally next to him drowning in the same water.   
"Gally? We need to decide what to do, and now!" Minho gripping him by the shoulders and giving him a firm shake  
"Minho, Thomas stung himself, he's had the antidote or whatever it is. He's fine, throw him in the pit, whoever wants to partner with him is banished with him. Whoever wants to stay with me can stay" Now was the time for harsh decisions and he had to show he was the leader. Head hung, Minho went to put Thomas and Teresa in The Pit.

Day broke and Gally was prepared to banish them both by the afternoon, he was prepared. Yet knew Newt would stand by him no matter what. And think of the devil he shall appear, Newt strode in, his face red with anger.   
"HOW COULD YOU BANISH THEM YOU ASSHOLE! YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM! SENDING THEM TO THEIR DEATHS! THEIR GLADERS JUST LIKE YOU AND ME!" Gally felt the sting of his words and the sting on his cheek from Newts right hook. Confusion flashed with hurt.  
"Newt you don't understand, Thomas is the reason we're in here, this maze. It's because of him! He has to be banished, and anyone who chooses to go with him to their death" slamming his fist into his open hand.  
"WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN BECAUSE I BELIEVE IN HIM AND I'M GOING WITH HIM, SO BANISH ME TOO!" Newts words dug deep into Gallys heart.  
"Newt, we've been together 3 years. You want to throw it all away for someone who's been here 3 days?" placing his hand on Newts cheek to have it slapped away.  
"He's making sense. If you change your mind. Feel free to come for us, if not then goodbye Gally. I hope we meet again someday" placing a kiss on Gally's cheek before walking away. Slumped in a corner he cried to his hearts content.

That afternoon his face was stern after his banishment of Thomas and Teresa which messed up with an ambus from Minho and Newt, evidence it was over in his eyes, but not to Gally. He hoped he could win him back somehow but it was too late as they'd ran into The Maze.   
"What now Gally? At night the grievers will be back" one of the builders asked, panic in his voice. But all Gally could think of was Newt, and worrying about if he'd live or die. That was all the convincing he needed, grabbing a spear he ran into the Maze, they'd only left about an hour ago, enough time for him to catch up with them.

Twists and turns later, Gally found himself in W.C.K.D. Headquarters. Right in front of him was Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Chuck, Newt and some other shanks. Picking up the gun, his mind feeling fuzzy he looked at the warmth on his shirt, he'd been stung and not realised he was that distracted.  
"We belong to the Maze!" firing the gun at Thomas before feeling a spear hit him in his chest. Darkness was covering hs eyes, Gally welcomed death. Newt was safe.

Bright lights covered his eyes. W.C.K.D. was on a suit. Panic set in he began to punch and scream at the people around him. A woman's voice calmly spoke.  
"Gally, W.C.K.D. is good, we still need you. Find the ones who aren't immune to The Flare in the groups. Kill them. Here's the list" handing him a small list he scanned the paper. One name stood out to him. Newt "The Glue".  
"I...I can't kill Newt, please I can't. Give me another task anything but that" his eyes welling up. The woman handed him a blue serum with a stern look.  
"Well if you can't kill people, then you'll have to find the cure to The Flare 100% and make him better then. Newt along with some others, have maybe 7 months before it gets to them" a smirk creeped onto her face. Blackness fell on Gally again.

He awoke to find himself in a small room with a bed and supply of food. On the bed was a wrist band, on the inside read "Gally, member of Right Arm" serum placed on the bed along with many other items, science equipment, books and petri dishes labelled "The Flare" looking out the window he saw miles of sand and broken buildings. It was a wasteland, in the distance he saw people running into a broken place, except for one of them, sitting on a rock. Gally recognised that blonde hair anyway, even from a distance. Paper and pen placed on the desk he picked it up scribbling a note.  
'Newt, come to building 231B, ALONE. You will see why" An archer bow and quiver of arrows laid next to the window. Opening it up he tied the note and fired as close to the person as possible. Now that was sorted Gally began researching as much as possible.

A faint tapping was on his door by nightfall. Opening the door stood a tired and broken looking Newt. His face turned to shock when noticing Gally was alive.  
"GALLY?! YOU'RE ALIVE!" throwing his arms around Gallys neck Newt began to sob uncontrollably. Gally's picked up Newt and carried him into the room. Locking the door he placed himself on the bed.  
"Gally.. I thought you were dead! I saw you get speared, you died!" confusion setting in.  
"W.C.K.D. said they wasn't done with me and kept me alive, they wanted me to kill people who aren't immune to The Flare, but I couldn't. So instead I now have to find the cure and help the few who haven't turned to Cranks yet..." he kept his eyes down, wondering if Newt knew that he'd become one of them if Gally failed.  
"Oh... So, you have to cure the future Cranks from getting there? Did W.C.K.D. tell you who wasn't immune?" Gally stole a glance to see Newt looking sad, he obviously knew  
"Yeah, I know. Newt, I need to find the cure soon. I need to save you" placing his hand on the book, inside was the note W.C.K.D. had given him on who he had to cure.  
"Please you bloody shank. Don't save me, just find the cure. Save others. I found the tattoo them bastards put on me, I'm 'The Glue' so either I'm vital or I'm not" Newt placed his head in Gally's lap.  
"At least you have one of them damn things, so obviously you must be vital. I have nothing, except this stupid wrist band they gave me saying I'm a member of the Red Arm" tugging it off to shove under Newt's nose.  
"You must have been vital but it messed up so they had to banish you and make you important to someone else" stroking his leg.  
"Newt, let me help you, fake your death, come back here and I'll work with you to find the cure together" Newt sat up in horror, his mouth wide open.  
"I can't do that to them, but I don't want to become a Crank..Alright I'll do it, I'll fake my death tomorrow then we'll get to work" Gally stripped to his boxers and got under the duvet, shuffling up to let Newt climb in beside him. Newt looked at him confused  
"Gally, have you forgot we broke up again after you banished Thomas and Teresa?" stubbornly crossing his arms.  
"Please, you're my Newton. I've changed. I was wrong, I killed Chuck, I'm disgusting for doing that, nothing I can ever do will bring him back. But if I can at least find the cure and stop you and others becoming a Crank then at least some of my mind is clear. Please baby Newton" his face falling to do puppy eyes, Newt couldn't resist any longer and stripped to his boxers before climbing in next to him.  
"I've missed you Gallileo. I thought you were dead. It broke my heart thinking you was gone for good, I couldn't stop looking at you when you was on the floor. It hurt so much. But now you're alive" Tears fell on Gallys muscles as Newt remembered the memory. 

Newt had cried himself to sleep that night, Gally wrapped his arms around him making sure he was comfy. But couldn't sleep so chose to walk around, forming his plan on how to fake Newt's death, what his next move was on finding the cure. He watched the sun rise over the sandy floor, shaking Newt awake gently he spoke softly  
"Newton, please do me a favour. Don't mention I'm alive to them yet, I'm planning on getting in touch with them when we've got the cure 100% ok. I've put a gun in your jeans. Hand it to Thomas, beg for him to shoot you because you're a crank. He'll do it, its just a blank but it'll give the effect of a 'hole in the head' with fake blood. Be strong, come back soon as coast is clear. I love you, I'll be ready with the experiments" Newt was fully dressed by the end of his speech. Planting a kiss on Gally's lips he hurried out to find Thomas and the group.

Hours later the door opened to Newt wiping fake blood off his head. Silently joining him they started working to find if a cure was possible. Eerie silence was in the room, but neither dared to break it.

6 MONTHS LATER

Newt tried pulling at the chains on his arms, his face was sunken, and talking gibberish in spare moments. Gally was working day and night, testing multiple versions of the possible cure. Looking at a calender he realised Newt had exactly 1 week before turning a full on Crank. He was only 98% complete on that serum, there was one thing missing, he couldn't figure out what it was. Gally finally decided to take a smoke break for a small moment. Maybe he'd have a brain wave. Taking a drag he saw one of the sand creatures rolling around, they was immune to The Flare, maybe something in their blood was needed. Running upstairs to Crank Newt he made sure his chains were secured, Crank Newt was frothing at the mouth, he was no longer the sensitive loving boy Gally had once loved, his eyes were grey, sunken and skin was a pale death white.  
"Newton, I'm going to be back in a hour, don't break the chains for christ sake. I love you" Running outside he grabbed his sword. The creature poised his stinger and lunged. Rolling into the sand he sliced the stinger full of venom, cut off the tail. Grabbed and ran back to his apartment.

It was almost nightfall and Gally may have found the cure, but now to test it. He grabbed Newts arm, stuck the needle in his left and extracted blood from the right. It worked! He was so happy, maybe now his Newt would come back. He could only hope.


End file.
